


in the sky, made of sand

by misura



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, House Hunting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne finds them a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the sky, made of sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



"Darling," Eames says, voice laced with equal parts affection and amusement - it gets both Ariadne and Arthur to look at him, before they look at each other and then away again, smiling. "It's a lovely house. Lovely. I'm not just saying that."

"He is," Arthur says, because he wouldn't be Arthur otherwise. "Just saying that."

"It's a bit ... " Eames pauses, searching for the right word, the perfect word to express his feelings on the house. "Big."

Arthur does this thing with his eyebrows he does when he thinks Eames is being whimsical to the point of impracticality. (Which is rubbish, obviously; impracticality is the whole _point_ of whimsicality.)

"It's not a gun, darling," Eames says, because yes, he does have an excellent memory for past endearments and engagements, thank you very much. "And I do like the curtains."

Ariadne nods. Eames doesn't actually feel the world shift around them; the view doesn't change, and it's not as if the floor starts shaking or anything. They're standing in the living room, and none of them is looking out the window. He feels _something_ , though.

The most talented Architect most of the world will never see or even know of at work, recreating.

"I moved the kitchen, and the bathroom, a little. We lost one of the bedrooms, too."

"Hardly a problem," Eames comments. "That leaves us with two - so still one to spare for when Arthur feels the need to sulk in loneliness."

Arthur gives him an entirely called for dirty look. (It makes his rare smiles all the sweeter, to give him these small pinpricks every now and then.)

"It might be tricky finding a single-floor apartment of this size, though."

"That's what we've got Arthur for," Eames says comfortably. The curtains really _are_ very nice. Trickier to find than the apartment most likely - nobody's yet figured out a way to take pictures from a dreamscape. "Besides, you weren't set on any city in particular, were you?"

"Not really." Ariadne's tone indicates she does have certain preferences, though. Eames decides to tease it out of her later - or get Arthur to do it. Where brilliance and genius may fall short, perseverance and patience might yet win the day.

"Are you taking notes, Arthur?"

Arthur nods, a little bit too absently.

"Perhaps we should leave him in peace, take a look around for a bit. The bedroom?"

"I'm fine," Arthur snaps. "And we're already in the same hotel room, for God's sake. Why would we - "

(Eames slaps him. It's very satisfactory and entirely called for.)

"Next time, then?" he asks, once they're all good and awake again.


End file.
